Trust
by JustACountdown321
Summary: Yuki forgets to pick Kyo up from school when it's raining. When he gets there, he sees a man attacking Kyo. What will the trauma do for these two's relationship? Yaoi. Long oneshot. YukixKyo. Don't like, don't care.


**PAIRINGS: Yuki/Kyo (I really like this pairing)**

**WARNINGS: yaoi, lemon, language (English), kinda scary at parts (I live in a dark world)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket/Furuba/Fruba/whatever you call it.**

* * *

"Yuki…"

Go away…

"Yuki."

Geez, let me sleep…

"Yuki!"

I bolted up, anger flaring. I turned to see Shigure, leaning in the doorway, smirking.

"Well aren't you pretty when you wake up." He joked. I growled, stretching. I had fallen asleep over my homework… again.

"What the hell do you want Shigure, don't you know better than to wake me up?" I growled. He chuckled, just begging to be punched.

"Well, I just thought you'd want to know that Tohru's done with dinner…" I snarled, not seeing how that's reason enough to wake me. "Oh! Also, weren't you supposed to go get Kyo from the school?"

I froze, my anger fading. I glanced at the clock. 6:00. Shit. Kyo had to stay after for ditching class again and asked me to meet him there when it was over. There has been some suspicious activity around town lately that our teachers warned us about. Kyo was still superstitious about the whole "Jason" thing, so he asked me to get him. He may put up a tough front, but he was just a scared little cat when it came down to things. Still, he's going to kill me when I'm late.

I jumped up, rushing past Shigure and down the stairs. I shoved my feet in my shoes and ran outside, only to be met with a downpour. I cursed, running back inside. I grabbed my jacket and an umbrella, hoping Kyo hadn't tried to walk home in the rain. If he transforms, it'll cause problems for all of us. I ran back outside, slightly worried for the stupid cat. The rain had brought an early darkness to the evening, and coupled with the rain, visibility wasn't that great.

I made my way through the forest, each second adding more worry the more I thought about all the things that could happen to Kyo, transformed or not.

Please don't do anything stupid, cat…

* * *

Big FUCKING surprise! Yuki was late! I growled wondering if he had forgotten of if he just didn't want to come. I hoped it wasn't the latter, because even though we're enemies, he wouldn't be that mean. He knows that the recent crimes our teachers told us about scared the shit out of me, even if I didn't show it.

But of course, it had to start raining too! I held faith that he was just running late and hoped he'd bring an umbrella.

I leaned against the school wall, tiredness washing over me now that the rain had started to worsen. I drifted off a bit, hoping no girl would touch me while I slept. Can't go transforming in public now. It didn't fully feel like sleep, the sound of rain still echoing around my head, but when I sensed movement, it took a moment for me to wake up.

A man was standing in front of me, covered in water. I assumed, very stupidly I might add, that he just ran under here to get out of the rain. The foot to my stomach told me otherwise.

I coughed, fully awake now. I glared at the man, noticing that he was dressed in all black. He was wearing sunglasses despite the obvious lack of sun and I knew instantly that this guy was trouble. He kicked again, stomping on my empty stomach. If I had anything in there I'm sure I would've thrown up. I cried out, curling into a ball around my stomach, glaring up at the man who was grinning at me. He grabbed me by my throat, lifting me up and shoving me against the wall. I wheezed, unable to cry out with him crushing my neck. He chuckled, using his other hand to lift the sunglasses from his eyes. He looked me up and down, before spitting in my face.

"You're out a little late, aren't you pretty-boy?" he teased. I managed to growl, glaring at him. He laughed, releasing my neck. I dropped to the ground, clutching at my aching throat. I snarled, whirling my fist up at his stupid grin. On a normal day, I would've easily hit him with such a simple attack. However, the rain made me sluggish and he easily dodged it, using my off-balanced momentum to throw me on the ground in the rain. I spluttered, spitting mud out of my mouth. I tried to get up, but the man pinned me to the ground, straddling my hips. I cried out, thrashing about under his weight. He chuckled again, before pulling out a knife and driving it into my hand, embedding it in the ground.

I screamed a full, terrified, bloody scream. He pulled the knife out, laughing at my misery. I watched the blood seep out of my hand, mixing with the rain and mud beneath me. I felt my shirt lift up, tensing and thrashing when my back was exposed. The man growled, hitting the back of my head with the hilt of the blade. I groaned, feeling dizzy. He humphed, running the dull-edge of the blade along my spine. I cringed at how cold it felt.

"P-please… d-don't…" I pleaded, absolutely terrified. He smirked, quickly flipping the blade over and carving it into my flesh. I screamed again, feeling the knife dig into my back, the cold steel biting into my skin. He started with one long slash down the middle of my back, before adding more cuts to the rest of the space. Tears were dripping from my eyes, flowing down to mix with the mud. My whole body was cold and numb from the rain, stinging every time a drop hit a cut. Blood was quickly leaving my body and I was struggling just to remain conscious. When he was satisfied with his work on my back, his eyes flickered down lower. I felt him shift his weight. I inhaled sharply, hoping he was done. His hand touched the hem of my pants, causing me to tense and freeze. He whispered something in my ear and I screamed.

* * *

I was starting to really worry about Kyo. The town was mostly empty, sending my nerves over the edge. Beside the sound of rain falling, it was very quiet.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

I jumped, startled by the scream that pierced the silence. I ran, a cold feeling spreading in my gut. I rounded the corner, breathing heavily, and froze. A man was sitting on Kyo, a knife in his hand. Blood was dripping from it. Kyo was crying, a sight no Sohma had seen before. His shirt had been raised, exposing a back full of cuts and bruises. I felt outraged that someone was doing this to Kyo. Then I saw the man lean over Kyo. Kyo tensed. Kyo screamed.

I ran forward, shouting at the man to let Kyo go. He looked up, startled and angry that someone was interrupting him. He got up, flashing the knife in my direction. I stopped, glancing at Kyo. He was trembling and crying, trying to curl into a ball, but the pain preventing him. I glared at the man, dashing forward so fast he stumbled backwards, tripping over Kyo's legs. He fell, the knife flying from his grasp. I lunged at him, slamming him to the ground. We slid a ways away from Kyo, the ground digging into the man's skin. He cursed, trying to fling me off him. I raised a fist, bringing it down hard on his nose, hearing it crunch under the force. I punched him again, and again, and again, forgetting all control and just beating him for what he's done to Kyo. My hand was numb and bleeding from connecting with a tooth, but I didn't care. The man struggled, trying to throw me off, reaching out to try to find something to hit me with. His hands clenched around his knife, bringing it up fast towards my face. I leaned back, feeling the blade graze my skin. The triumphant look in the man's eyes quickly faded as I growled, bashing my fist into his face again. I got up only when he was unconscious. Or dead.

I stood, turning to Kyo, breathing heavily. He rolled his head over to stare at me, his breath coming out in pants, his eyes glazed over. I ran to him, leaving the man behind me. I knelt by Kyo, looking over his wounds. Most of them weren't too deep, but they were long and he was still bleeding badly. I lifted his head up, trying to get him to look at me.

"Kyo! Kyo! Are you alright?" He groaned, letting his head flop back over. I sighed, gently lifting him, carrying him in my arms. I ran back to the house, the distance seeming shorter with worry. I burst through the door, not caring if I broke it or not. Shigure came rushing around the corner, getting ready to yell at Kyo for ruining his house again. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me, looming in the doorway, with Kyo passed out in my arms.

"My god! What happened?!" He shouted, rushing forward and catching both of us as my legs gave out. I handed him Kyo and bent over, trying to catch my breath.

"K-Kyo… attacked… saved… hurt… Hatori…" I managed. Shigure seemed to understand, shouting for Tohru to call Hatori. She peered out of the kitchen, where she had been doing dishes, and screamed when she saw us. She rushed to the phone, fumbling with the buttons as she dialed Hatori.

"Yes! Hatori-san! It's Tohru! You need to hurry over here! Something happened to Kyo! Please hurry!" She hung up, crying into the phone. Shigure laid Kyo out on the couch, angling him so his back was facing us and not touching anything. His shirt was soaked in blood, still running down the wounds. He was still breathing weakly. I felt his forehead, checking for a temperature. He was burning up.

Hatori showed up, rushing through the broken door and freezing at the sight in front of him. He shouted for Shigure to go get him some towels and told me and Tohru to leave the room while he looked at Kyo. I was anxious to leave, but Tohru was starting to turn green, so I escorted her out of there. We stayed in the kitchen, Tohru crying softly as she busied herself with cooking.

"I-I'm making all his f-favorites for when he's b-better." She sniffled. I smiled at her, trying to ignore the worried beating in my heart. I leaned against the counters, wincing when I put pressure on my hands. Tohru turned, just noticing my bloody knuckles. "Yuki! Why didn't you say anything?"

I shrugged, not seeing it as a big deal. She ordered me to wash my hands, leaving me alone while she grabbed the first aid kit from the bathroom. She wrapped my hands, rather poorly I might add, still sniffling about what all happened. I found it hard to look her in the eyes, feeling like it was my fault. I hadn't realized I started crying until Tohru rubbed her thumb under my eyes. I blinked, surprised that I was crying. She smiled at me, pulling her hand back. I stared dumbly for a second, before I smiled too. I leaned against her, not enough for me to transform, and just cried quietly.

Hatori and Shigure entered the kitchen after an hour, both looked exhausted. Shigure looked like he was about to pass out or puke. He walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of sake, quickly taking a swig. I looked at Hatori, expectantly. Hatori sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Kyo will be fine, physically. I gave him a sedative and some pain killers and I stitched the cuts closed. His hand will have to remain in a sling for a week or two, just to make sure no tendons were severed." I sighed, thankful that Kyo was okay. Hatori glanced in my direction, his eyebrow twitching. "What I want to know is: what happened to him, Yuki?"

I gulped, feeling the guilt build up again. I looked at my bandaged fists, afraid to meet their eyes.

"I forgot to pick Kyo up from school. When I got there, he was pinned to the ground, bleeding and screaming. T-the man…" I choked a bit, thinking of what could've happened to Kyo. "I-I beat the man, possibly to death. Once he was out, I grabbed Kyo and brought him home."

I looked up at Tohru and Shigure, guilt flooding over. "I-it's all my fault! If I hadn't forgotten to get Kyo, none of this would've happened!"

I cried, burying my face in my hands. Everyone remained quiet, unsure of how to respond. Shigure walked forward first. He ruffled my hair. I blinked at him in shock. He was smiling sadly at me.

"If it wasn't for you, Kyo would probably be dead by now. It's not your fault, Yuki." He murmured. I stared, unmoving. I glanced at Tohru and saw that she was nodding her head, agreeing with Shigure. Hatori was apathetically smoking a cigarette, but he glanced at me with a look in his eyes that said he agreed as well. I laughed, crying softly. I fell to my knees, still chuckling softly, glad they didn't blame me. Shigure rolled his eyes, lifting me back up. He grabbed my hand kind of funny and I winced. Hatori looked at my hands and glared at Tohru, complaining about her shoddy wrap job. She became flustered and apologized. Shigure chuckled, telling her to go upstairs and go to bed. She said goodnight, disappearing upstairs. Hatori left after checking on Kyo once more, Shigure and I waving goodbye from the ruined doorway.

After piecing the door mostly back together, Shigure yawned.

"Yuki, you should go to bed too, it's almost midnight." He said, patting me on the head. I glanced over at Kyo, sleeping peacefully on the couch.

"You go ahead, I'm gonna stay down here with Kyo…" I murmured. He smirked at me, tousling my hair again, before disappearing upstairs. I grabbed some blankets and pillows, piling them next to Kyo's head. I made myself comfortable among them, glancing at Kyo. I pressed my hand to his forehead again, happy to see his fever went down. I frowned, looking at the bruises on his face, the hand impression on his neck. I leaned my forehead against his. "I'm so sorry Kyo…"

* * *

I woke up fairly early compared to when I usually do and especially compared to how late I stayed up. I groaned at the pain in my back from falling asleep sitting up. Stretching, I turned to see Kyo still sleeping peacefully on the couch. His orange hair was falling over his eyes. I chuckled, thinking how cute he is when he's asleep. I got up, still sore from the position I fell asleep in, and walked to the kitchen. Tohru was already awake and making breakfast. She turned when I came in and smiled. "Good morning Yuki-kun!"

"Morning Honda-san," I said, yawning. I looked around and noticed the dog wasn't here. "Where's Shigure?"

She turned, returning to her cooking. "He went to the police to tell them about Kyo's attacker. He's probably still there or maybe took them to the school to see is the guy was still there," she turned to me, smirking slightly. "You did nearly kill the man; I doubt he would've gotten away…"

I grunted, not wanting anything more to do with the man. I poured a glass of orange juice, leaning against the counters like last night. Breakfast smelled good and I remembered I had missed dinner last night because of Kyo. My stomach growled, breaking the silence. Tohru giggled at me, my face flushing from embarrassment. I was about to complain, when screaming filled the house. I jumped, dashing to the living room. Tohru nearly fainted from fright, but she followed as well.

In the living room, Kyo was awake and sitting up. He was clutching his head, screaming his lungs off. I ran to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He shrieked, curling into a ball, continuing to scream.

"Kyo! Kyo! It's me, Yuki! You're safe now! Kyo!" I shouted. He stopped screaming, peeking through his fingers which covered his face. Among the shadows, I could barely make out a glowing orange iris. Kyo looked up, fear apparent in his eyes.

"Y-Yuki…?" he whispered. I sighed, relaxing. I knelt down so we were level, hoping not to frighten him more.

"Yes Kyo, it's me… you're okay, you're at home…" I murmured. Kyo uncurled, glancing around the room. He saw Tohru, who smiled and waved, a few tears in her eyes. He relaxed slightly, looking back towards me.

"W-what happened…?" he croaked. He seemed close to tears. I felt my heart constrict seeing the fear in his eyes.

"Do you remember what happened yesterday?" I asked. He stared for a second, before something sparked in his eyes. He looked down at his hand, seeing it in a sling. He tried to crane his neck to glimpse his back, but winced when that just pulled at the stitches. He started hyperventilating, sweating profusely. "Kyo…?"

"W-wha… w-why… h-HOW?!" he seemed out of focus and confused. He looked at me, his eyes focusing sharply and angrily. "Y-you!" I froze, sweat dripping down my forehead. Kyo took his free hand and swung, slapping me across the face. I was so stunned I couldn't even react.

"Kyo!" Tohru shouted, running to me and grabbing my arm, pulling me away. Kyo stood, rather shakily, glaring at me.

"It's because of you that happened!" he shouted, tears falling from his eyes. It was the second time I've seen him cry and it still unnerved me. "I trusted you to come get me on time," he spat, biting back tears. "But you obviously don't care enough to do that for me!" He looked like a hurt little kid and I wanted nothing more than to hold him until he was better. He stumbled out of the living room, dragging the blanket that was draped across him with him. I heard him stomp up the stairs, followed shortly by the slam of his door. I had stood there frozen, his words like a knife to my heart. Tohru was calling after him worriedly. She still had a hold of my arm.

"Kyo! Wait, Kyo! Please come listen! It's not like that! Yuki will-" she turned to me, the sentence dying in her throat. I was shaking, silent tears falling from my eyes. I knew it. He blamed me. I blamed me. I ran, dashing through the door I had broken last night. Tohru was calling after me, trying to get me to come back. She was crying as well, but I couldn't stay there right now. I ran to my secret base, slumping in the middle of my garden. It was still muddy from the downpour yesterday, but I didn't care. I needed to be alone.

Tohru found me a couple hours later. She brought a bowl with food in it. I didn't think I could eat, but my stomach growled and I took the food, scarfing it down. She put a hand on my back, her nose sniffling from crying.

"Y-Yuki… I'm sure he doesn't mean it… he's just scared right now… no one blames you…" she muttered. I stiffened, letting my head fall forward. I stood up, turning to face Tohru. I forced a smile, trying to ease her mind. She didn't buy it, but she took my hand, leading me back to the house.

Shigure came home, wondering why the door was broken again. I avoided his gaze as Tohru explained. He looked at me with pity, resting a hand on my shoulder.

"I agree with Tohru, Yuki. He's just frightened and he took it out on you. He'll apologize eventually." I gulped, knowing that wouldn't be for a while. I sighed, heading to my room. As I passed Kyo's room, I stopped, pressing my ear to the door. I heard muffled crying through the door. I gritted my teeth, knowing it was partly my fault. I trudged to bed, passing out exhausted and empty.

* * *

Kyo didn't talk to me in the morning. He tried to get out of going to school, but Shigure told him he was fine enough to walk. I wasn't so sure. Kyo looked like shit. He obviously didn't sleep last night by the bags under his eyes. We walked to school in awkward silence, Tohru actually hanging back with me. We kept exchanging worried glances about the cat in front of us. Kyo walked the whole time with his head down. The only time he looked up was when we got close to the school and saw crime scene tape. He gulped, shivering. He glanced back at me before running to his class. I sighed, rubbing the back of my head.

"Just give him time Yuki-kun." Tohru whispered. She walked ahead to class, leaving me behind to stare at the crime scene. I huffed, trudging to my first class, hoping school would end quickly.

* * *

There was chaos during third period.

Haru and Momiji ran into the class in their gym uniforms. Momiji looked like he was about to cry and Haru looked like he wanted to kill someone. Haru had definitely gone "black."

"Yuki!" he shouted, pointing at me. He ran at me, grabbing me by my collar and shoving me against a wall. The teacher screamed at Haru for disturbing class, but was too afraid to actually break up the fight. I saw a student flee with a bucket, probably to get water to throw on Haru. He was snarling at me. I just gave him a look of indifference.

"Haru, what's your problem, you're disrupting all our learning." He growled, slamming me into the wall again, with a little more force.

"What the FUCK happened to Kyo?!" he spat. My eyes widened, wondering what he meant.

"What did Kyo do, Haru?" I asked, taking this seriously. Momiji placed a hand on Haru's shoulder, letting his grip on my shirt loosen. Momiji looked up at me, giving me puppy-dog eyes.

"We were changing for gym class. Kyo wasn't going to change, because of his sling, but the teacher ordered him to. Haru and I went over to help him change, but he backed away, all defensive. He wouldn't let Haru get any closer, but I got close enough to touch him. He-"

"He screamed and started thrashing about like it hurt to touch him!" Haru shouted. "I pinned him to the wall to try and get him to calm down, but he screamed more!" He lowered his gaze, releasing my collar. "His shirt got ripped in the struggle and I saw the stitches…" He looked up at me, tears in his eyes, another Sohma first. "What happened to him, Yuki?"

I sighed, pulling them both into the hall. The kid with the bucket came back; ready to throw water on Haru. I shot them a glare and they scurried away. I looked at Haru and Momiji, letting the worry show in my eyes.

"Kyo… got attacked yesterday outside school. A man with a knife went after him." Momiji's breath hitched. "I got there before anything too bad happened to him, but something must've happened that scared him." I lowered my head, hiding my eyes with my hair. "He… he blames me for it… because I was late picking him up…"

Haru cursed, running a hand through his hair. Momiji hiccupped, biting his nail. Haru seemed to have calmed down, his face returning to its usual expressionless mood.

"Has Kyo… said what happened?" he asked. I shook my head. Haru glanced down the hall towards the doors that lead outside. "Is the police tape for…?"

"Yep…" I murmured. We all sighed. The teacher tapped on the window between the room and the hall, glaring at us. I groaned. "Go back to class, Haru. Just be cautious about Kyo, okay?"

He humphed, turning and trudging down the hall. Momiji looked back and forth between us, tears still pricking his eyes. He threw his arms around me. "It's not your fault, Yuki…" He let go, running down the hall after Haru.

I snuck back into class, knowing everyone had watched the whole scene play out. By the end of the day, everyone knew that Kyo was involved with the police tape outside. Rumors were spreading quickly.

"Maybe he got in a fight with a gang."

"Maybe he's the leader of a gang."

"Maybe he killed someone."

"I hear he beat a guy to death."

"Yuki-kun, do you know what happened?"

I was getting tired of it all. I happily collected my things from my locker, quickly finding Tohru and Kyo outside waiting for me, Kyo looking worse than ever, and began the walk home. Luckily it was Friday, and we wouldn't have to deal with any more gossip till Monday.

Shigure was waiting for us when we got home. So was Hatori. And Haru. Momiji...

"What's going on Shigure?" Kyo snapped. He hated surprises. I smirked internally; glad he was showing his usual self.

"Kyo, Haru called us. He said you freaked out at school today. He said you won't tell anyone why." I nodded in understanding. This was some sort of an intervention for Kyo. Hatori seemed to care the least, probably just here to check on his wounds. Shigure looked towards Tohru and I. "Tohru, why don't you excuse us for a moment. Kyo might be a little more open with just family."

"Like hell I'll tell ya, you perverted dog!" he snarled. He tried to run out the door, but Haru was standing in his way. Kyo seemed genuinely terrified of going near Haru. I walked up to him, resting a hand on his shoulder. He flinched, whirling around to stare at me. He shrugged my hand off, growling lightly.

"Kyo, please, just tell us…" I whispered. He started backing away, holding his unhurt arm close to his chest. He looked cornered, which I guess he was.

"N-no… not you… it's all your fault…" he murmured. He backed against a wall, staring up at me with frightened eyes. I placed a hand on either side of his head, hoping to intimidate him. He whined, shrinking into a ball. I just noticed that I've grown taller than Kyo.

"Kyo, please…" He looked like he was going to cry again, and I kind of regretted scaring him.

"I-I can't…" he whined.

"Yes you can, Kyo."

"I-I won't!"

"C'mon Kyo…"

"No!"

"Kyo-"

"He said he was gonna hurt me!" he screamed, tears falling from his eyes.

"Hurt you how?" I shouted, getting irritated. He cried, dropping to his knees. Everyone stared in silence, not knowing Kyo to be this helpless. I knelt down beside him. "Kyo… please… let me help you…" I whispered.

He inhaled shakily, looking up at me with pleading eyes. He whispered loud enough for just me to hear.

"H-he was going to… r-rape me…" he cried. I stared in shock, quickly being overcome with anger. I felt everyone in the room tense at the change in my aura. I stood up, seething. Kyo continued to sob into his knees, which were drawn up to his chest. I growled, punching a hole in the wall. I heard Shigure cry out about his house, but one look from me told him it was serious. I looked down at Kyo, cringing at his trembling form. Kyo looked so small, so broken. Without hesitating, I picked him up, ignoring his cries of protest. I brushed of the confused glances from the others and the worried questions from Tohru who was waiting in the hall, trying to listen in. I took Kyo upstairs, still protesting his treatment, and brought him to his room. I dropped him on his bed, smirking at the blush of embarrassment on his face. He scowled, but otherwise did nothing to hide the blush. I leaned over him, watching him squirm at how close we were. Before I fully processed what I was doing, I pressed my lips to his forehead, feeling him blush under me. I pulled back, smirking again.

"I won't let anyone hurt you, Kyo." I whispered. He blinked in shock as I turned to leave, closing the door and strolling back downstairs. Everyone was in the living room, waiting for me to explain what happened. Shigure was by the hole in the wall I made, sobbing softly into his hands. Tohru was looking at everyone with that distant stare she gets sometimes. All eyes turned to me when I came back in.

"Yuki, what'd Kyo say?" Tohru asked.

"I-"

"YUKI SOHMA MUST YOU DESTROY MY HOUSE?!" Shigure shouted. I waved him away with my hand, looking back at Tohru. I sighed.

"I can't tell you, Tohru. It's something no girl should ever hear." Her eyes dropped and she pouted, but nodded like she understood. I looked around the room, needing some things cleared up. "Tohru, how about you and Momiji go get dinner ready?"

She nodded, grabbing Momiji's hand and leading him to the kitchen. I slumped on the couch, exhausted from my day. Shigure came and sat down next to me, looking concerned. Haru sat on the table in front of me. Hatori moved closer, but remained at an impassive distance. Shigure patted me on the shoulder. "What did Kyo tell you?"

Ugh, this is going to be hard to explain. I rubbed the bridge of my nose, cringing at the thought. "The man was going to… rape Kyo…" I muttered darkly. Shigure inhaled sharply, turning pale. A vein popped up on Haru's forehead, quickly turning black. He stood up and walked to where I had punched a hole, quickly ramming his fist through the rest of the wall. Shigure didn't even blink. Hatori swore for a second, recomposing himself and taking a drag of his cigarette. I stared at Shigure, a question on my mind.

"Tohru said you went to the police yesterday, what did they say?" Shigure sighed, slumping back into the couch. He covered his eyes with his hand.

"I took them to where you said there was a crime scene, but all we found was a puddle of blood and several teeth," he peeked at me through his fingers, smirking. "Good job, by the way."

I clenched my fist, digging my nails into my leg. "Are you saying… he got AWAY?!" I growled. Shigure nodded, closing his eyes.

"They're looking at all local hospitals and clinics -with that much damage, he'd need to see a doctor- but they haven't found anything yet."

I felt like punching the wall again, but Haru beat me to it. Shigure flinched when he heard the crack of wood, but just sighed, defeated. I stood up, to check on Tohru, Shigure grabbing my hand as I moved around him.

"Don't tell Kyo. If he knew he was still out there, he'd never leave the house…" I nodded, gritting my teeth. Inside the kitchen, Tohru was flustering around a transformed Momiji, a wooden spoon in her hand. I chuckled thinking how lucky they must be to live in a safer world.

* * *

"Hey Yuki!" Kyo called. I looked out the window of the second story classroom used for student council and spotted Kyo on the ground below, shouting up to me. He waved with his good arm, grinning with that stupid grin of his. I have to admit, it's a little unnerving how quickly our rivalry dissipated. He's been different ever since the intervention. "You coming or what?"

I sighed opening the window. I leaned out, feeling a strong gust of wind. It was warm, but it smelled like rain. "Kyo, I have student council duties today. Can't you have Tohru walk you home?"

He pouted, placing his good hand on his hip. "Stupid Yuki! She has to work today!"

I growled, looking at the clock. I turned back to him. "I only have another thirty minutes, Kyo, and then I can take you home. Come wait up here till then."

He humphed, walking back inside the school. I turned around in my chair, getting back to my student council president duties. A few minutes later, Kyo barged in, interrupting Kakeru's latest "genius" idea.

"Yuki, hurry up. I'm hungry." He complained. I groaned, waving him off. He pouted, leaving just as soon as he had come. He stalked down the hallway, trying to find someone to mooch off of. Kimi giggled, drawing everyone's attention except mine.

"Your cousin's funny Yuki-kun. Why does he need you to go home?" she asked. I rolled my eyes, used to her behavior. I looked down at my notes, ignoring everyone's stares.

"He's paranoid and doesn't like walking alone." I simply stated. It wasn't a lie; they just didn't need to know why. Kyo started whining in the hallway, and it was irritating me to no end. I ended the council meeting ten minutes early, slamming open the door and grabbing Kyo by his collar, dragging him down the stairs and out the door. He cursed at me the entire time, finally standing and shoving me away when we were outside.

"Damn rat! What'd you do that for?" he yelled. I continued walking, despite the fact that he stopped. He huffed, running to catch up.

I glanced at him, still a little angry. "While I'm happy to walk home with you, Kyo, I'd appreciate if you'd let me peacefully finish a meeting without hearing from you every five seconds."

He scowled, grumbling about how he wasn't a bother. I peered up at the sky, noticing it was growing darker with clouds. Something felt off about the clouds, something ominous, but I couldn't place what. I turned to Kyo. "Kyo, do those rain clouds look strange to you?" I asked, pointing up.

He looked up, just noticing it was getting stormy. I could see him tense at the sight of probable rain. "I don't know, they're rain clouds…" He shifted his attention downward, staring at his hurt hand. "I never liked the rain…" he muttered.

I shot him a confused look, but didn't say anything. We made it back home, just in time for it to start raining. Kyo plopped on the couch, losing energy from the rain. I dropped my bag by the stairs, heading for the kitchen to see if Tohru made any dinner in advance. I found a note on the fridge; one from Tohru, one from Shigure. I read Tohru's first.

"_To Kyo and Yuki,_

_After work, I told Hanajima that I'd stay at her place for the weekend._

_Dinner's in the fridge. Just place in the oven and cook till golden. Don't wait up for me._

_~Tohru"_

I sighed, setting the note aside. I read Shigure's, knowing exactly what it was going to say.

"_Hiding from my editor. Don't tell her where I am. Be back in a few days._

_Do. Not. Wreck. My house._

_~Shigure"_

I threw his note away, looking in the fridge to see what Tohru made for dinner. I took the dish out and set it in the oven, seeing a note with cooking instructions on it. I set the timer and went out to inform Kyo.

"Hey Kyo, dinner will be ready in-" he was asleep. I rolled my eyes, pulling a blanket over him. Of course he's asleep. Grabbing my bag, I headed upstairs, figuring I could get some homework done while I waited for dinner. I plugged my headphones in. I don't want to fall asleep doing homework again.

Five minutes…

"…"

Ten minutes…

"… !"

Fifteen minutes…

"Y-YUKI!"

I jumped, ripping my headphones out, startled by Kyo's voice. I turned around, thinking I must've imagined it. One… two… three…

"YUKIIII!" he screamed. I felt my heart stop. Leaping up and dashing through my door. I jumped down the stairs, my feet barely touching the ground. I rounded the corner to the living room and stopped dead in my tracks.

A man was in the living room, holding Kyo by his bad arm, pressing a knife to his throat. Kyo was pale, crying, and struggling to remain upright. His eyes were wide and hazy, blurred by tears. "Y-Yuki-i…"

"Shut up!" The man snapped, pressing the knife harder against Kyo's throat. Kyo gagged, trying to squirm his head away from the dull side of the blade. His eyes were on me, pleading. I gritted my teeth, growling at the man.

"Let him go!" I seethed. The man smirked, pulling Kyo's head closer to his chest.

"So you're the punk who beat my brother into a coma!" he snarled. I smirked when he mentioned the other man, glad he was taken care of. He squeezed Kyo's arm, earning a squeak from him. He laughed. "My brother told me all about pretty-boy here, and told me plenty about you!" He pointed his knife at me. Kyo coughed from his released throat. "Y-you're dead!" he spat.

I paused, noticing the man was shaking. He was scared of me. I could easily intimidate him, cause him to either run or fight. But he had Kyo…

I lowered my hands. "Fine, take me. Leave him alone."

The man blinked, clearly shocked. Kyo stared at me like I've gone insane.

The man laughed, pulling the knife back towards Kyo. "Normally, I'd take you up on that offer. But you hurt my brother, and this-" he poked at Kyo. "This guy's your weak spot!" he scraped the tip of the knife over Kyo's cheek, drawing a thin line of blood. Kyo cried out, trying to move away from the knife. I clenched my fists, preparing to rush forward and strike the guy down. The guy somehow sensed my intent, for the knife was aimed at my chest again. "Don't you move prince-charming, or princess here will be the least of your problems."

I growled low in my throat, startling even Kyo. The guy flinched, obviously second-guessing himself. I could see him doing the math in his head. The knife lowered slightly and I took the chance.

Rushing forward, I launched over the couch, striking the guy right in the chest. The knife scraped past my ear, but cut me across the cheek when he pulled back from the force. He pulled Kyo with him, who stumbled and fell with the motion. His arm got yanked upwards and he cried out. The guy dropped his arm, stepping over Kyo as he charged at me. Finally, I was free to move.

Easily blocking his attacks, I managed to kick him several times in the chest. He flopped over by where the TV was, giving me a second to glance at Kyo.

"Call the police!" I shouted, only half-looking at him to make sure he got up. The guy pulled himself up, wiping blood from under his nose. He had a look that could kill.

"You're dead!" he hissed. Lunging forward with the knife again. He stumbled over a cushion, tripping in his momentum. The knife clattered out of his hand, sliding under the couch. He looked up at me, grimacing. I smirked, kicking his face in. He lied, groaning on the floor, barely conscious. I kicked him in his gut, bones snapping under my foot. I faintly heard police sirens in the distance. I grabbed the man by his collar, lifting him up above my head. His half-open eyes were focused lazily on me. I snarled, gripping him tighter.

"Don't you fuckers ever come near Kyo again!" I spat. His head lolled to the side, a groan ringing out. I saw police lights from the window. I dragged the man to the door, seeing Kyo flinch at the sight. I slammed the door open, startling the policemen outside with their guns raised.

"Take him!" I shouted, tossing the guy into the mud outside. The cops looked flustered, unused to being treated like that. I watched as they collected the guy, bleeding, and dragged him to their patrol car. It took several of them to carry the guy, but it only took me to toss him from the house. One officer came up to the door, peering behind me at the scene left from our fight. He saw Kyo, who cringed, but waved politely. The officer huffed, scratching his head.

"Well, uh, I guess we'll take care of him from here…" he mumbled. He turned, still confused, and walked back to the car. I nodded once, slamming the door behind me as I turned back to Kyo. He was still trembling, tears slipping down his cheeks, but he smiled at me nonetheless. I felt something pull at my heart.

"Kyo… I-"

"Yuki!" he cried, throwing his arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him close to me. I didn't realize I was shaking until he hugged me. I held him tighter, only letting go when he winced, pulling back suddenly.

"Shit, forgot about my arm…" he grinned, cradling his arm to his chest. I rolled my eyes, leading him into the kitchen where Tohru left the first-aid kit. I lifted him onto the counter, ignoring the dirty look he gave me. Pulling out the first-aid kit, I bandaged the cut on his cheek. His arm wasn't really hurt, but I grabbed a rag and some ice cubes holding them to his arm. He cringed, but was otherwise okay. We stood there in awkward silence, neither knowing what to say. I glanced at him, watching him bite his lip, his eyes resting everywhere but in my direction. I felt myself leaning forward, our faces getting closer together. He looked up, his face flushing scarlet at the close proximity. "Y-Yuki…"

The oven dinged, causing us both to jump. I pulled away, hearing a sigh of relief from Kyo behind me. I pulled the food out, setting it on top of the stove, and turning back to Kyo. The food smelled wonderful, but I had other things on my mind. I walked back to Kyo, taking him by surprise. I placed my hands on either side of his head. He leaned back, shrinking down a little. I smirked. He blushed even harder, his eyes widening. "Y-Yuki-"

I crashed my lips against his, watching his eyes widen before ours both closed. His good hand rested on my shoulder, trying to decide if he wanted to push me away or pull me closer. I leaned in, pressing harder. I ran my tongue along his lips, trying to get him to open up. He gasped, giving me the chance to slip my tongue in. Our tongues rubbed together, sending shivers down his body. I rubbed the roof of his mouth, eliciting a moan from Kyo. His hands clenched my shirt, pulling me closer. His legs wrapped around my waist, holding me in place.

We pulled apart, breathing heavily. His face was a dark scarlet color, complimenting his eyes. I smirked, licking my lips. I leaned in, pressing them to his forehead. He peeked at me, confused. I smiled, pressing my forehead to his.

"I promised I wouldn't let anyone hurt you…" I murmured. His eyes widened, brimming with tears. I gave him a short peck on the lips, the smile still on my face. "And I only make promises to those I like…"

He blinked, trying to decipher my words. I pulled away, grabbing a couple dishes and serving food. When I heard a gasp behind me, I smirked. He finally figured it out.

His feet padded across the kitchen floor and I felt two arms wrap around me from behind. I felt tears on my back and I turned, meeting a very flustered Kyo. He pulled me down by my collar, connecting our lips again. It was my turn to stare. He pulled back, blushing.

"Yuki… I-I like you too…" he whispered. He looked down, avoiding my eyes. He really could be adorable.

I pushed him back, pinning him against the wall. He yelped as I crashed my lips against his, his mouth opening up to allow my tongue to explore his hot cavern. Breaking the kiss, I latched my lips to his neck, nibbling softly. I grinned, hearing him mewl beneath me. His hands tangled in my hair, tugging lightly. I traced a hand down his side, running it along his thigh. His breath hitched in his throat.

"W-wait -ah- Yuki!" he moaned. I pulled my lips away, admiring the bruise forming on his neck. Kyo was looking at me, his eyes hazy. I trailed my lips up to his ear, breathing hotly.

"Yes… kitten?" I whispered, blowing in his ear. He shivered, gasping lightly.

"W-what about d-dinner? O-or T-Tohru… Shigure?" he squeaked. I kissed along his jaw, looking in his eyes.

"They're not coming home tonight and I'm not hungry." I said, kissing him again. "Are you saying you want me to stop?" I teased. He growled, grinding his hips against mine. I moaned, shocked by his aggression.

"You do and I'll fucking kill you…" he hissed. I smirked, drawing his lips to mine. I lifted him up, feeling his legs wrap around my waist. We stumbled out of the kitchen, tongues locked in a dance. I managed to feel my way to and up the stairs, bursting through the door to my room. Kyo pulled back, fumbling with the buttons of my shirt. I laid him on my bed, climbing over him. Impatience won the best of me and I ripped his shirt away, hearing him gasp at the ruined garment. He glared at me, but froze. I used the shirt-distraction to finish unbuttoning my shirt, tossing it to the side where his torn shirt lied. I smirked, leaning in closer.

"Kyo…" I murmured. He squeaked, blushing under me. Distracting him with just the closeness of our bodies, I undid his belt, sliding his pants past his hips. My fingers ghosted over his erection, causing him to buck his hips upwards. My hand palmed his groin, eliciting a moan.

"F-fuck Yuki-i…" he stammered, trying to get friction again. I moved my hand away, earning a growl from Kyo. I smirked, attaching my lips to his chest. My tongue circled his nubs, bringing them to full hardness.

Kyo was moaning under me, clenching his hands in the sheets. Drool was leaking from the side of his lips. I drew my tongue down his chest, dipping it into his navel. He mewled, tossing his head back, covering his eyes. I got down to his boxers, seeing the bulge in the front. I slid a finger under the hem, pulling them down, releasing his erection.

"This hard already, Kyo?" I leered. He tried to glare, but couldn't do more than mutter curses at me as my lips traced over his thigh. He whimpered, trying to shift his hips towards my lips. I pressed his hips down, holding them in place. I lifted three fingers to his lips. "Suck."

He drew the digits into his mouth, running his tongue between my fingers. He was breathing heavily, his eyes watching me with anticipation. I turned back to his erection, smirking as I took him in my mouth.

"F-FUCK!" he moaned, gasping around my fingers. I had to push his hips down again, trying to keep from gagging. I stared up at him, watching him hide his eyes with his hands. I smirked, running my tongue along the vein on the bottom to the tip, teasing the slit. He gasped, spitting my fingers from his mouth. I continued to suck him off, bringing a finger to his entrance, circling the hole. He stammered for a second, but a long suck from me made him choke on his words.

I inserted a finger, flexing the digit inside the tight ring of muscles. Kyo winced, adjusting to the intrusion. After a few seconds, I inserted another, scissoring the appendages. Kyo cried out, biting his hand. I thrust the fingers in and out, stretching him for what was to come. I felt him relax and inserted the third finger.

"AH-ah! Yuki…" he whimpered. I moved the fingers around, trying to find the spot that would make all the pain worth it. My fingers rubbed against a spot, driving Kyo crazy. He moaned, arching his back off the bed. "F-fuck! Yuki! There!"

I withdrew my fingers, eliciting an angry snarl from the cat. I leaned forward, connecting our lips in a passionate kiss. I slid my pants off, discarding them on the other side of the room, never breaking the kiss. I spread Kyo's legs apart, positioning myself at his entrance. I broke the kiss, panting. I looked at Kyo, who nodded, wrapping his legs around my waist. His hands were digging into my shoulders, anticipating the pain. In one swift motion, I thrust into Kyo, freezing when I was fully sheathed.

Kyo's nails dig into my back, leaving long scratched down my shoulders. I hissed, his entrance tight around my member. "Kyo, relax…" I whispered.

"Y-you try relax when you're being ripped in two…" he muttered, but I soon felt him relax. He sighed, loosening his grip on my shoulders. "G-go ahead, Yuki…"

I nodded, pulling out till only the tip was in, then slammed back in. I angled myself, aiming for his pleasure spot. A few more thrusts and I must've found it, the silence broken by a long moan from Kyo.

"H-harder…" he breathed, wrapping his arms around my neck. I pulled out, ramming in harder and faster than before. We both moaned, our breaths mingling together. Several thrusts left Kyo a writhing, mewling mess beneath me. I could feel my climax come closer and closer. Kyo's was too. Not wanting to be the first to cum, I wrapped a hand around his member, squeezing him of every last drop. "Y-YUKI!"

He released, his seed spilling over my hand. His entrance constricted, the muscles tightening around my member. I groaned, releasing inside him, filling him. I thrust a few more times, riding out my orgasm, before collapsing on top of Kyo, Breathing hard.

I pulled out, rolling to the side of him. His eyes were clouded over, staring vacantly at me. I leaned on my elbow, kissing him once more. I pulled him onto my chest, lying there in the sticky heat. I felt something against my chest and realized he was purring.

Kyo looked up at me, his eyes glowing in the dark. "Yuki?"

"Yes, Kyo?"

"Does this mean you love me?" he asked. I glanced down at him, smiling. He blushed as I craned my neck down, kissing him gently on the lips.

"I love you, stupid cat." I smirked. He elbowed me, grinning himself. He rested his head back against my chest, falling asleep.

"Love you too, damn rat."

And with that, he fell asleep, purring against me. I rolled my eyes, resting my head against his, drifting off to the sound of my cat purring.


End file.
